Cookies
by xoxoPAUxoxo
Summary: – A child never lies when a cookie is good, and never lies about other stuff as well.


**Disclaimer – **I do not own CSI, they belong to Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker and other entities, I just borrow them for fun, this story is not for profit.

**Rating – **K

**Genre** - General

**Summary – **A child never lies when a cookie is good, and never lies about other stuff as well.

**Spoilers – **None

**A/N: **This thing was floating around in my head and refused to leave, all mistakes are mine, and only mine, and I'm not sharing them.

**C o o k i e s.**

**Five hours into day shift, the graveyard shift got stuck with a multiple homicide and ended up working extra time, at noon Sara was more than ready to head home, that's when she saw a familiar 8 year old boy sitting in the break room.**

-"Sammy, whatcha doing here?"-

-"Hi"- The boy smiled and run over to give her a big hug – "We came to visit my Uncle Tom, Mom says he works at the lab-o-ra-to-ry".-

-"So she left you here"- It wasn't a question.

**As Sara and Sammy played their fifth game of rock, paper, scissors; the boys walk in the room, they were truly surprised to see her playing with a child.**

-"Hey Sar, who's the little dude?"- Nick was the first to talk.

-"He's Sammy, my neighbour and apparently he's Tom's nephew"-

-"Tom, the new lab tech?"- Greg joined the conversation.

-"Yeah"- she turned her attention back to Sammy.

**Warrick excuse himself, and left to find Grissom to discuss his case, as soon as he left the room he bump into Grissom, and started talking about a shoe impression for a few minutes.**

-"Warrick do you know where's Sara? I've been looking all over for her"-

-"She's in the break room with a kid, Sammy I think; he's her neighbour and the new lab tech nephew"- Warrick thought that Grissom needed an explanation.

-"Sammy? An 8 year old boy, about this height?"- Grissom held his hand as high as his waist.

-"Yeah, you know him?"-

-"Sure, Sara baby-sits him once or twice a month"- Warrick raised an eyebrow, silently questioning Griss.

**Catherine heard the last of the conversation and joined the two men.**

-"Wait Sara baby-sits? I should've known about that when Linds was younger"-

**Warrick said good bye and left, Grissom and Cath went into the break room.**

-"Hello Samuel"- Griss said to the boy

-"Hi Dr. G, you work here too?" -Grissom nodded to the boy- "Cool"

-"You know him, boss?"- Nick sat across him at the table, Greg and Cath looked at him waiting for the answer.

-"I've seen him once or twice before"- Grissom saw the smile in Sara's face, nobody else seem to notice. They were busy giving him weird looks.

-"Hey! Dr. G, they don't believe me that she makes the best chocolate chips cookies _EVER_"- Sammy was pointing at Sara, and giving the boys a look that had 'I'll-show-you-I'm-not-lying' written all over.

-"Hold up"- Catherine interrupted before Grissom could answer –"First you baby-sit and now you _BAKE_? Who are you and what have you done to our Sara?"- Sara gave her have a smile.

-"Yes Samuel, Sara's cookies are the best"- Everyone in the room turn to get a better look at Grissom, he had a huge smile in his face.

-"See I told you"- the boy showed Greg his tongue that was blue form a candy he ate, and smiled when Greg showed him his also blue tongue.

-"So… Sar… When do _WE_ get to try some of the _BEST _cookies _EVER_ that Sammy and _GRISSOM _seem to enjoy sooo much?"-

-"Some day Nicky, maybe"- Sara went to the mini fridge and grab a bottle of water.

**There was a soft knock in the door and everybody turned to see a woman about Sara's age.**

-"Good morning everyone, Dr. Grissom, Sara"- She smiled at the two CSI's and then turned to Sammy –"Time to go home honey, say good bye"-

-"Bye dudes"- Sammy said to the guys

-"Bye little dude"- Nick and Greg answer at the same time

-"Thanks for looking after him Sara; he kind of ran off, I hope he wasn't bothering you much"-

-"Not a problem Mary, he was great"-

-"Bye Dr. G"-

-"Bye Samuel"- Grissom gave Sammy a handshake, and turned to face Mary –"Bye Mary"-

Sammy started walking to the door, right behind his mother, when he turned back and wave to Sara.

-"Good bye Mrs. G, see ya later"-

-"Bye Sammy"- Sara replied just as three jaws fell open almost hitting the floor.

**Dr. and Mrs. Grissom left the break room, leaving behind three really confused co-workers.**


End file.
